My Crazy Life!
by 4-92Line
Summary: 'Baekhyun-ssi '/"Bogoshipoyo..."/"Mi...mianhae. Aku tidak tau kisahmu semiris itu."/Chanyeol kau memang idiot!/"JINJA? JEONGMAL? YAKSOK?"/"Aku sudah mati..."/"Annyeong..."/"Dia memang sudah gila..."/"KYAAA!". EXO FanFiction! GS! ChanBaek, ChanSoo, And other Pairing! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! with ChenMin.
1. Prolog

Fanfiction.

Author : 4-92Line,2.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan

And other cast.

Genre : Romance,Fantasy, Horror(?), Comedy(?), Hurt/Comfort(?)

Rating : T.

Pairing : ChanBaek

KrisBaek

ChanSoo

And other pairing.

Warning : GS for Uke, OOC, Typo(s),Cerita aneh bin Gaje, EYD ancur, DLL.

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME dan Fanfic ini terinspirasi atau mungkin REMAKE dari beberapa Drama, Ost, dan Lagu. Jadi maaf jika banyak kesaman scene.

HAPPY READING.

Byun Baekhyun: Yeoja indigo yang kesehariannya hanya mengeluh, Yeoja yang sering dianggap gila itu menyukai Presdir di tempat kerjanya, namun sayang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lalu apa yang terjadi jika seorang Alien yang menurutnya idiot itu tinggal bersamanya?

Park Chanyeol : Seorang Alien yang diturunkan ke bumi untuk membantu seorang Yeoja yang kesusahan. Ia menyukai seorang koki cantik, teman Yeoja yang dibantunya, namun nasibnya sebelas duabelas dengan Yeoja aneh yang manis itu. Bagaimana caranya menuntaskan tugasnya?

Do Kyungsoo : Koki cantik nan mungil yang selalu membuat namja disekitarnya jatuh hati karena makanannya yang enak serta pesonanya yang bagaikan magnet. Yeoja polos tersebut menyukai teman lamanya yang entah berantah keberadaannya sekarang. Ia berharap ia dapat melihatnya kembali, namun apa takdir mengijinkannya?

Wu Yifan : Namja tampan nan tinggi dengan sifat dinginnya yang merupakan Presdir sebuah Mall ternama 'GalaxyFan'. Namja dingin yang masih mencintai Yeoja yang telah meninggalkannya itu entah kemana. Bagaimana jika Yeoja yang dicintainya itu selalu mengikutinya?

-M.C.L-

"_Yak! Pergi jangan ganggu aku. Aku lelah, KYAAAAAAAA!"_

"_Berisik! Kau pikir aku hantu,eoh?"_

"_Yak! Bisakah kau bangun?"_

"_Eonni, Chanyeol-ssi,kalian berpacaran?"_

TBC/END

Annyeong! Author baru di FFn ini, eotte? Bagus gak menurut reader? Mian ya klo reader gak suka. Ini ff pertama author, jadi author masih terkesan amatir sih, hehe... Maaf banget klo banyak kekurangan ne.

Jika reader suka author pingin minta reviewnya dong dari reader- reader sekalian. Plis jangan jadi SiDer ne. Udah deh segitu aja pesen author. And last...

Review Please~.


	2. Meeting

Fanfiction.

Author : 4-92Line,2.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan

And other cast.

Genre : Romance,Fantasy, Horror(?), Comedy(?), Hurt/Comfort(?)

Rating : T.

Pairing : ChanBaek

KrisBaek

ChanSoo

And other pairing.

Warning : GS for Uke, OOC, Typo(s),Cerita aneh bin Gaje, EYD ancur, DLL.

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME dan Fanfic ini terinspirasi atau mungkin REMAKE dari beberapa Drama, Ost, dan Lagu. Jadi maaf jika banyak kesaman scene.

HAPPY READING.

Seorang Yeoja manis nan imut berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, ia begitu ketakutan, terlihat dari siratan diwajah manisnya.

'BRAK'

Yeoja itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, ia tak peduli dengan cemohan tetangga Apartementnya yang mengatakan ia gila atau apapun yang berhububungan dengan kejiwaan, yang terpenting ia dapat menghindar dari 'sesuatu' yang mengejarnya.

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

Suara ketukan pintu yang begitu keras mengagetkan dirinya yang tengah bersandar itu, ia lalu menegakkan dirinya dan memegangi ganggang pintu itu. 'Sesuatu' yang berada diluar itu menaikturunkan ganggang pintu tersebut, membuat Yeoja yang ada didalamnya semakin ketakutan.

"PERGI! PERGI!", teriak Yeoja itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Yeoja itu tidak merasakan lagi adanya pergerakan diluar.

'Apa 'dia' sudah pergi?'

Yeoja itu perlahan mulai membukakan pintu kamarnya, dan...

"Baekhyun Eonni!"

"KYAAAA!", Seorang Yeoja dengan mata bulatnya dan sebuah kotak yang ia pegang mengagetkan Baekhyun yang baru saja membukakan pintu kamarnya dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun terjatuh dengan punggung yang mencium lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Eonni, gwaenchana?", Yeoja itu lalu membantu Baekhyun berdiri, Baekhyun menatap kesal pada Yeoja itu.

"Kau tak perlu mengagetkanku seperti itu, SOO!"

"Hehe... Mian.", Soo/ Kyungsoo itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"Isssshhh... Jika ingin memanggilku,kau hanya perlu memanggil namaku, tak perlu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan keras atau bahkan men_"

"Mengetuk-ngetuk pintu?"

"Ne!"

"Aniyo, aku sungguh tak mengetuk pintu apartementmu, saat kau membuka pintu, aku baru saja sampai."

'GULP'

'Aigoo... Nekat sekali 'dia'.'

"Wae Eonni?" , Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang mendadak berubah itu.

"Eo...Eoh... A..aniyo. Gwaenchana."

"Apa ada hantu yang mengejarmu lagi, hmm?"

"I...Itu...", Kyungsoo yang malas melihat Baekhyun tergagap,langsung memasuki kamar Baekhyun seenak jidatnya tanpa peduli persetujuan dari Tuan Rumah terlebih dahulu.

"YAK! SOO!", Baekhyun lalu mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar Apartementnya.

Baekhyun meraba-raba dinding ketika memasuki kamar apartementnya yang gelap itu, "Kyungsoo-ya! Kyungsoo-ya!."

'klik'

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida, Saengil Chukka Hamnida,Saranghaneun Baekkie Eonni, Saengil Chukka Hamnida.", Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun dengan kotak ditangannya yang ternyata berisi Kue Ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa terharu, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengingat dan merayakan Ulang tahunnya. Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya lalu ia meminta permohonan dan setelah itu ia meniup lilin kue Ulang tahunnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun yang begitu senang.

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida ne, Eonni."

"Ne, Kamshayo, Soo-ah."

-M.C.L-

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Ah... Ne?" , Namja tampan atau lebih tepatnya Alien tampan itu membalikkan badannya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kau dipanggil Sajangnim."

"Untuk?" Chanyeol- Alien tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Molla. Lebih baik kau cari tau saja sendiri."

"Isssshhhh... Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau lebih menyebalkan tau."

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya pada sahabatnya yang menatapnya jengkel, setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat aneh yang menurut sebangsanya adalah istana itu. Banyak alien berlalu lalang didepannya dan saat alien-alien itu menatapnya semua langsung berbisik sambil menatap Chanyeol, 'Apa ada yang aneh denganku?'. Chanyeol lalu melihat pakaian yang ia pakai, 'Tak ada yang aneh.', ia lalu mencium tubuhnya, 'Tidak ada bau-bau aneh ditubuhku, sudahlah.' Ia mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua alien disekitarnya.

"Chanyeol-ah.", Chanyeol membungkuk hormat pada seseorang yang tengah duduk disinggasana Istana tersebut.

"Wae geurae? Kenapa Tuan memanggil saya?"

"Jadi... Begini..."

Soo Hyun, Raja Alien atau Raja di EXOplanet itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia dengan kekuatan Telekinesisnya mengambil kertas yang berada di meja kecil sebelah singgasananya.

"Kau akan diturunkan ke Bumi Chanyeol-ah.", bisik Soo Hyun yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Chanyeol, tentu saja dengan kekuatan Teleportasinya.

"MWO?!", Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia tau jika 100 tahun sekali pasti ada Alien yang diturunkan ke Bumi entah karena apa, namun kenapa ia yang harus diturunkan ke Bumi?. Kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Ia kan hanya Alien pemalas dan juga jahil.

"Kenapa saya?", Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, membuat Soo Hyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau cocok dengan 'Tugas' ini Chanyeol-ah.", Soo Hyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol singkat dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?"

"Ige." , Soo Hyun lalu memberikan Chanyeol sebuah kertas yang sedaritadi dipegangnya, Chanyeol lalu mengambil kertas yang Soo Hyun berikan dan berniat membuka kertas itu.

"Jangan dibuka sekarang!", Chanyeol yang sudah berniat membuka kertas itu mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menatap Soo Hyun yang berada didepannya.

"Kapan aku bisa membukanya?"

"Ketika..."

"Ketika?"

"... Kau sampai di Bumi."

Soo Hyun lalu menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras membuat sebuah lubang besar berwarna hitam dibawah Chanyeol, lubang itu menarik Chanyeol untuk masuk dan setelah itu Chanyeol hilang.

"Kerjakan 'Tugas'mu dengan baik Chanyeol-ah."

-M.C.L-

"Ah... Soo Kamsha, ne. Kau memang temanku yang terbaik." , Baekhyun lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat,Kyungsoo balas memeluk Baekhyun dan menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Ne, Eonni. Cheonma." , Baekhyun lalu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo lalu membalas senyum Baekhyun dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Kau tak kembali kekamarmu, Soo?"

"Aku baru saja ingin pegi kekamarku. Disini bau bawang, apa kau benar-benar takut pada hantu,Eonni?"

'DUG'

"YA, EONNI! APPOYO!", Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan tangan Baekhyun tadi.

"Jangan menghina kamarku. Suruh siapa kau datang kesini?", Baekhyun lalu melipat tangannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun nampak sangat imut sekarang.

"Ya, Eonni jangan marah ne... Jebal...", Kyungsoo lalu memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya pada Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat hati Baekhyun luluh.

"Ne... Tapi buatkan aku susu Strawberry besok."

"Ne, Eonni. Eum... Eonni..."

"Ye?"

"Antar aku kekamarku, ne?"

"Baiklah, jja.", Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu berjalan pergi menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang berada 4 lantai dibawah kamar Baekhyun.

-M.C.L-

Chanyeol menutup matanya erat saat merasakan dirinya akan segera sampai di Bumi, ia takut jika ia akan diturunkan ditempat yang akan membuat tubuhnya sakit.

'BRUK'

Chanyeol lalu membuka matanya ketika punggungnya berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang begitu empuk. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendapati tubuhnya yang tengah terduduk disebuah ranjang yang begitu empuk.

"Nan Eodiyeyo?" , Chanyeol lalu berjalan mengelilingi sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu besar itu. Ia hanya dapat mencium bau-bau sejenis bawang dan juga melihat tanda salib disekitar kamar tersebut.

Setelah bosan mengelilingi seisi ruangan ia menghempaskan dirinya diranjang kamar tadi dan setelah itu ia menarik sebuah selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya, pergi untuk melihat apa saja yang ada dialam mimpinya. Tanpa ingat tentang kertas yang Soo Hyun berikan padanya.

-M.C.L-

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kamar Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya.

'HHHSSSHHH'

Baekhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, ia tak berani menatap kesamping, depan maupun belakang, ia takut, sangat takut.

'_Baekhyun-ssi~'_

Baekhyun menutup telingannya dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Jebal juseyo~'_

Walau Baekhyun menutup telinganya, suara itu masih dapat ia dengar.

'_Baekhyun-ssi~'_

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU LELAH!"

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok hantu dengan wajahnya yang begitu buruk, rambut panjangnya yang berantakan,kepalanya yang tak tegap lagi, pakaiannya yang berwarna putih dengan robekan dimana-mana dan juga berlumur darah sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Baekhyun lalu berjongkok, menutup matanya dan telingannya, agar ia tak dapat melihat atau mendengar apapun dari sosok itu.

'_Baekhyun-ssi~ Jebal Juseyo~'_

"PERGI! MENYINGKIR! AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!"

Baekhyun yang keberaniannya mulai terkumpul, langsung berlari menembus sosok yang tak dapat sembarang orang lihat itu.

'_Baekhyun-ssi~'_

Sosok itu masih saja mengejar Baekhyun, walau Baekhyun telah mengusirnya berkali-kali. Dan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berlari, walau sosok itu selalu memanggilnya.

Baekhyun menatap horror tangga apartement yang harus ia naiki itu, tanpa babibu Baekhyun langsung berlari menaiki tangga itu.

'TRANG' , lampu-lampu pecah ketika Sosok itu terbang keatas, Baekhyun lalu mempercepat laju larinya.

'Sedikit lagi...', Baekhyun menatap pintu kamarnya dengan mata berbinar,lalu ia menatap kebelakang dan mendapati sosok itu masih mengejarnya.

'Cklek'

'BRAK'

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kasar, ia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kamarnya. Ganggang pintu kamar Baekhyun mulai bergerak-gerak, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan mulai ketakutan lagi.

"YA! HENTIKAN, BODOH! AKU LELAH! BIARKAN AKU ISTIRAHAT! LEBIH BAIK KAU KEMBALI KE ALAMMU! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI!"

Baekhyun menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal itu, ia lalu menatap ganggang pintunya yang tak lagi bergerak-gerak. Ia yang tak ingin ambil pusing langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang empuknya.

'BRUK'

"Ahh... Enaknya." , Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya diranjang kesayangannya itu, ia lalu menatap kesebelah dan mendapati sebuah gundukan besar yang tertutup oleh selimut.

"Sejak kapan Pheonchan jadi sebesar ini ya?", Baekhyun mengingat-ingat boneka Pheonix kesayangannya itu, ia mengira jika Pheonchan lah yang ada dibalik selimut itu.

"Ahh... Sudahlah, tak apa. Lebih baik aku tidur. Jaljayo, Pheonchan." , Baekhyun lalu memeluk gundukan besar itu dan memejamkan matanya, melihat bagaimana bunga tidurnya.

-M.C.L-

Seorang Alien mulai mengerjapkan matanya ketika tidurnya tak lagi nyenyak, setelah seluruh kekuatannya terkumpul, ia mulai menggerakkan badannya yang terbungkus selimut itu namun entah mengapa badannya seperti dipeluk dari samping membuatnya kesulitan bergerak.

Chanyeol menegakkan badannya yang tadi tengah terbaring menjadi terduduk. Ia menatap kesamping dan mendapati seorang Yeoja tengah memeluk pinggangnya.

"Chogi!" , Chanyeol mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yeoja disampingnya, membuat tidur Yeoja itu terusik.

Chanyeol masih saja menatap Yeoja manis disebelahnya yang mulai membuka mata indahnya, dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu Chanyeol seharusnya menutup te_

"Yak! Pergi jangan ganggu aku. Aku lelah, KYAAAAAAAA!"

_telinganya.

Yeoja itu lalu mendorong Chanyeol hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh.

"PERGI! PERGI! KYAAA!" , Baekhyun-Yeoja itu makin berteriak histeris ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari jatuhnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Berisik! Kau pikir aku hantu,eoh?" , Baekhyun menghentikan teriakannya dan langsung menatap mata Chanyeol intens.

"Kau tak percaya, eum? Akan kubuktikan jika aku bukan hantu." ,Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Benarkan aku bukan hantu!" , Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang berada dipipi seorang Namja yang harus ia akui tampan itu.

"Issshhh... Jika kau bukan hantu bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Molla, Tuanku yang menurunkan aku kesini."

"Menurunkanmu? Apa maksudmu?

"Aku diturunkan ke Bumi karena sebuah 'tugas' yang entah apa itu."

"Maksudmu kau Alien dari luar angkasa begitu?"

"Ya, mungkin." , Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia lalu menatap Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya.

"Aku tak percaya. Mana ada Alien tam_"

"Alien tampan? Haha... Aku tau aku memang tampan." , ucap Chanyeol, lalu tertawa chessy.

'Cih, PD sekali Alien ini. Hey, bukankah kau tak percaya jika dia Alien, Byun Baekhyun? Sadar-sadar! ', Baekhyun lalu menatap jengkel pada Namja, Alien didepannya.

"A...Aniyo. Mana ada Alien yang sama seperti manusia?"

"Tentu saja, ada."

"Aku tak percaya. Dan jujur saja,jika kau adalah orang jahat yang ingin mencuri atau melakukan hal-hal senonoh bukan?"

"Hey, aku bukan Alien seperti itu. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskanmu, bahwa aku ini Alien yang diturunkan dari EXOplanet ke Bumi untuk menyelesaikan sebuah 'tugas'."

" Hah?! EXOplanet? Itukan hanya mitos! Cih, aku tau akal busuk mu, sekarang pergi!", Baekhyun lalu mendorong Chanyeol menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Hey, YAK!"

"PERGI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI!"

'BRUK'

'PRANK'

'BRAK'

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya lalu mendorong Chanyeol keluar dan setelah itu ia menutup pintunya kasar, ia tak peduli dengan suara pecahan kaca atau apapun diluar sana.

'Menyusahkan, dan ini kali pertama aku mendapati seseorang yang begitu 'idiot'.'

-M.C.L-

Chanyeol P.O.V

"PERGI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI!"

'BRUK'

'PRANK'

'BRAK'

Yeoja itu mendorongku hingga aku menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa sebuah nampan dengan gelas berisikan susu Strawberry dan sekarang aku malah menindih tubuh mungil yang kutabrak itu.

'DEG'

Aigoo, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Yeoja aneh itu karena telah mendorongku. Karena dia, aku bisa bertemu dengan Yeoja cantik yang berada dibawahku ini.

"Oh... Bisakah anda berdiri?", OMO!... Suaranya merdu sekali dan Oh... lihatlah matanya yang bulat dan bibir tebal kissablenya itu, Ugghh... sungguh Yeoja yang menarik.

"Cho... chogiyo..." , Aku buru-buru menegakkan tubuhku ketika Yeoja itu mulai kelihatan ketakutan dengan tatapanku yang intens itu.

"Ah... Joesonghamnida!" ,Aku membungkukkan badanku lalu menegakkannya kembali, sedangkan Yeoja itu hanya membalas dengan senyum kecilnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah.

Yeoja itu menatap gelas yang pecah akibat insiden/? kecil tadi. Ah... Eotte? Apa yang aku bisa lakukan untuknya? AH! I have an idea.

"Chogi..." , Yeoja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Ne?" , Aigoo... Aku sangat ingin mencubit pipinya, dia lucu sekali...

"Bisakah kau menutup matamu?"

"Untuk?"

"Sebentar saja... Jebalyo." , Yeoja itu lalu mengangguk dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku berjongkok, lalu memainkan tanganku didepan pecahan gelas itu.

'CRING'

Pecahan gelas itu kembali seperti semula, menjadi gelas yang utuh, tentu saja dengan susu Strawberry didalamnya, aku tersenyum puas, ternyata kekuatanku tak hilang walau berada di Planet lain.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang." , Aku menyodorkan nampan dengan gelas yang tadinya telah pecah itu, alhasil membuat Yeoja itu terbengong dengan mata bulatnya yang hampir keluar.

"Ini sungguhan?" , Oh... ayolah mana mungkinkan aku membohongimu, cantik.

"Ne..."

Yeoja itu tersenyum senang dan mengambil nampan yang aku sodorkan padanya, "Kamshayo, eummm..."

"Chanyeol."

"Ah... Kamshayo Chanyeol-ssi... Sulapmu sangat keren. Sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak..." , Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan, mencoba bersikap cool.

"Oh... kalau begitu bisakah kau membiarkanku lewat?"

"Ah... Ye..." , Aku lalu membawa kakiku kepinggir agar Yeoja cantik itu dapat lewat.

"Kamsha."

"Ne, cheonma."

Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Yeoja aneh yang mendorongku tadi dan aku hanya menatap punggung Yeoja itu yang makin lama makin tak dapat kulihat lagi.

Aku begitu terpesona dengan Yeoja itu, Yeoja dengan mata bulatnya yang imut, Yeoja dengan bibir tebal kissablenya yang sangat ingin kumiliki, Yeoja dengan suara merdunya yang sangat ingin kudengar setiap harinya, dan Yeoja dengan tubuh mungil yang sangat ingin kupeluk erat.

Tunggu sepertinya ada yang kurang, tapi apa? Coba ku ingat, tadi aku didorong hingga jatuh dan alhasil membuatku menabrak seorang Yeoja manis. Lalu aku terpesona dengan Yeoja itu, lalu... Oh... Aku tau,aku tau, aku hanya tak tau nama Yeoja manis itu.

Ah... Kau memang pintar Chanyeol-ah... Ternyata ingatanku sangat baik, haha...

Tunggu APA?! AKU LUPA MENANYAKAN NAMA YEOJA ITU? ARRGGHHH... KAU MEMANG BODOH CHANYEOL-AH, BODOH!

Chanyeol P.O.V End

-M.C.L-

"Eonni?", Kyungsoo menengak-nengokkan kepalanya mencari si Tuan Rumah yang entah berada dimana.

"Ne?"

"Eodi?"

"Aku ada didapur."

"Ah... Geurae." , Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya kedapur, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah melapisi sebuah roti dengan selai Strowberry kesukaannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Yeogi..." , Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disitu.

"Eonni, ini susunya." , Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah Baekhyun, ia lalu meletakkan nampan dengan gelas berisikan susu Strawberry didepan Baekhyun.

"Ahhh... Kamsha. Kau mau?" , Baekhyun menyodorkan roti dengan selai Strawberry kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ani... Untuk Eonni saja, aku sudah makan." , Kyungsoo menolak roti yang Baekhyun tawarkan padanya, karena dirinya sudah makan tadi.

"Oh... Yasudah, aku makan ne."

"Ne..." , Baekhyun memakan roti itu dengan lahap, membuat sudut bibir dan pipinya terkena selai Strawberry, dan alhasil Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Kkk... Eonni kau lucu sekali sih..." , Kyungsoo lalu mengambil tissu lalu mengelap pipi dan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang telah selesai makan, langsung meminum habis segelas susu Strawberry yang tersaji didepannya.

"Eotte? Mashitda?"

"Ne... Mashitda." , Baekhyun lalu menyimpan gelas kosong itu di atas nampan.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ne?"

"Tadi diluar sepertinya ada kaca yang pecah. Benarkan?"

"Oh... Bukan kaca yang pecah, Eon. Tapi gelas itu.", Kyungsoo menunjuk gelas yang baru saja Baekhyun letakkan kembali.

"Jinja?! Tapi kenapa bisa utuh kembali?"

"Itu karena, Namja bernama Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne. Namja yang Eonni usir dari Kamar Eonni tadi."

"Oh... Namja itu." , Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ya, Eonni."

"Mwo?"

"Namja bernama Chanyeol itu, siapa Eonni?"

"Nan molla, ia bilang ia itu Alien."

"Ah... Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Tapi aku tak percaya."

"Wae?"

"Mana ada Alien dengan wajah yang begitu ehem...tampan seperti manusia, semua Alienkan jelek dan aneh."

"Tapikan belum tentu semua Alien jelek, Alien di EXOPlanetkan sangat tampan."

"Issshhhh... Itukan hanya mitos. Sudahlah, aku ingin mandi. Kau tak bekerja, Soo?"

"Oh, ya. Sudah ne, Eon. Aku mau bersiap dulu untuk bekerja, ppay." , Kyungsoo mengambil nampan dengan gelas diatasnya, setelah itu ia pergi kekamarnya, bersiap untuk bekerja.

"Ne... Ppay."

-M.C.L-

"AAARRRGGHHH, Chanyeol bodoh, bodoh!" , Chanyeol menendang kaleng-kaleng di sebuah Taman yang nampak sepi itu, ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya salah satu bangku taman.

"Pabboya, Pabbo!" , Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya dibangku itu, pandangannya menerawang menatap langit yang begitu cerah. EXOPlanet, ia begitu merindukan Planetnya itu, walau baru sehari ia hidup di Bumi, ia menyerah, ia tak kuat jika harus hidup di Bumi.

Saat mengingat EXOPlanet, ingatannya langsung tertuju pada kertas yang Soo Hyun berikan mengambil kertas pemberian Soo Hyun di saku celananya, lalu membuka perlahan kertas itu, dan ternyata kertas itu...

...KOSONG?!

"IGEO MWOYA?!" , teriak Chanyeol frustasi ketika mendapati kertas yang tak memiliki petunjuk sama sekali, untuk apa Raja Alien itu memberinya kertas kosong?

'Ah... mungkin melihatnya harus berada dibawah cahaya Matahari atau Bulan mungkin saja Bintang atau lilin? Ah... sudahlah lakukan saja Chanyeol!.' , Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kertas itu dan mengarahkannya kearah Matahari yang tengah bersinar terang .

Dan kertas itu masih saja kosong,tak ada tulisan sedikitpun dikertas itu, kecuali logo EXOPlanet yang berada ditengah kertas tersebut.

"Tetap kosong?! Tak ada petunjuk sama sekali?!" , Chanyeol lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar, Tuannya memang aneh atau jangan-jangan Tuannya memang sudah gila?

"Ayolah beri aku petunjuk!",ucap Chanyeol, lalu mengguncang-guncangkan/? kertas itu.

Setelah itu dengan tiba-tiba huruf-huruf yang entah berasal darimana, berterbangan disekitar kertas yang Chanyeol pegang, dan sedetik kemudian huruf-huruf itu langsung tersusun rapih menjadi sebuah kalimat fasih dikertas tersebut.

'Kau harus membantu seorang Yeoja yang pertama kali kau temui.'

"Yeoja aneh itu? Membantu apa?"

Kalimat tadi perlahan menghilang,huruf-huruf itu kembali berterbangan dan menyusun kembali menjadi kalimat baru.

'Kau akan tau sendiri tugasmu.'

"Hey! Tugas apa maksudnya?!"

Sama seperti tadi,kalimat itu terganti dengan kalimat baru.

'Good luck!'

Setelah itu kertas tersebut kembali seperti semula. Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan memasukkan kertas tersebut ke saku celananya, lalu ia berjalan pergi menuju tempat Yeoja aneh itu berada.

'KRUKKKK'/?

Chanyeol lalu memegangi perutnya yang mendadak lapar itu. Ia lalu melihat sebuah Mall yang begitu besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Lebih baik aku makan dulu, lalu setelah itu aku pergi ke Apartement tadi."

-M.C.L-

"Eonni!"

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dengan pakaian Chefnya.

"Wae geurae?" , tanya Baekhyun.

"Eonni membutuhkan pekerjaankan?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Bagaimana jika Eonni bekerja di Mall tempatku bekerja?"

"Eohhh... Aku mau... Chakaman." , Baekhyun menghambur masuk kekamarnya dengan berlari kecil, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Eonninya yang kekanak-kanakkan itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian,Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terlihat begitu cantik walaupun ia hanya mengenakan Kaos putih oblong, Jeans berwarna biru dan Jaket berwarna sama dengan Jeansnya namun lebih cerah dan juga dengan sepatu putihnya serta rambut coklat madunya yang hanya ia urai.

"Eotte?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tanpa bisa berkata apapun, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik sekarang.

"Jja kita berangkat." , Baekhyun lalu menggandeng Kyungsoo pergi ke tempat dimana ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan.

-M.C.L-

"Tuan..." , seorang Namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi atletisnya membalikkan badannya ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Bukankah sekarang waktunya pemeriksaan disetiap tempat di Mall ini?"

"Ah, ya! Aku lupa, sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang agar tidak membuang banyak waktu."

"Ne, jja Tuan WuFan..."

Siapa sih yang tak tau WuFan? WuFan adalah Presdir sebuah Mall ternama di Seoul, Namja tampan itu dapat menarik perhatian seluruh wanita didunia dengan tampang serta kekayaan yang ia miliki. Namun walau memiliki banyak kelebihan, ia juga memiliki berbagai kekurangan, tentu saja ia punya, WuFan juga manusia biasa.

WuFan begitu dingin dan juga jarang tersenyum, walau dengan orang didekatnya sekalipun. Namun hal itu tak mengurangi popularitasnya dan beberapa orang malah berkata bahwa dirinya sangat cool, namun disisi lain banyak orang yang membenci WuFan karena sifatnya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Presdir Wu, Im sajangnim..." , Sapa seorang Yeoja cantik lalu Yeoja itu membungkuk hormat pada WuFan dan Im sajangnim,WuFan hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi Yeoja yang bekerja sebagai model di Mallnya ini, sedangkan Im sajangnim membalas sapaan Yeoja itu dengan ramah.

"Annyeong, Tao-ssi." , sapa Im sajangnim. Yeoja bernama Tao itu lalu berbincang kecil dengan WuFan dan Im sajangnim, namun yang menjawab hanya Im sajangnim saja, WuFan hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

WuFan yang merasa bosan dan tak ingin membuang-buang waktu berharganya dengan perbincangan yang menurutnya tak penting itu,langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Im sajangnim dibelakang sana.

"Mianhae, Tao-ssi, saya harus pergi, Tuan WuFan!" , Im sajangnim membungkuk kecil lalu berlari menuju WuFan yang sudah tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya.

"Huh... selalu saja seperti itu." , Tao hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu berlalu pergi dari tempat berpijaknya tadi.

-M.C.L-

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di Mall tempat Kyungsoo bekerja.

"Eonni, mendaftar saja disana." , Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah tempat pendaftaran. Baekhyun lalu menatap tempat yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya.

"Oh... Disana. Baiklah Eonni kesana,ne."

"Ne, Eonni. Jika Eonni ingin bertemu denganku, Eonni tinggal ke EXOtic Cafe disebelah sana." , Kyungsoo lalu menunjuk sebuah Cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Ne, ne." , Baekhyun mengangguk paham, ia lalu berjalan pergi ke tempat pendaftaran, sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan pergi ke tempatnya bekerja.

'HHHSSSHHH'

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Ia mendapati sosok kemarin tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menutup matanya kembali, dan membuka matanya, saat ia membuka matanya sosok itu telah hilang dari hadapannya.

'Huh... Untung saja.' , Baekhyun mengusap dadanya pelan, ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan...

'_Baekhyun-ssi~'_

...ternyata sosok itu sudah ada disampingnya saat Baekhyun menengok kebelakang.

"KYAAAA! PERGI!" , Semua orang yang berada disitu menatap Baekhyun aneh, namun, Baekhyun tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh semua orang padanya.

Baekhyun lalu berlari menembus sosok itu, dan sosok itu pun mengejar Baekhyun, sama seperti kemarin.

Baekhyun lari tak tentu arah, ia hanya berlari dan berlari menjauhi sosok yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengannya.

'DUGHH'

'BRUK',dan karena aksinya berlari-tak-tentu-arah itu, ia bertabrakan/? dan akhirnya jatuh menindih seorang Namja tampan.

'HHHSSSHHH'

Baekhyun lalu menatap kebelakang dan sosok itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. 'Eohhh... kemana 'dia'?' , Baekhyun menengak-nengokkan kepalanya, dan nihil sosok itu tak ada dimanapun.

"Yak! Bisakah kau bangun?" ,Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namja tampan yang berada dibawahnya.

'Apa karena Namja tampan ini? 'Dia' menghilang?' ,Baekhyun menatap manik mata Namja tampan dibawahnya itu, 'OMO! OMO! Namja ini tampan sekali...'.

"Yak! Bisakah Kau bangun?!" , Baekhyun yang baru saja sadar dari imajinasinya langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk maaf pada Namja itu.

"Joesonghamnida, joesonghamnida." , maaf Baekhyun.

Namja itu menatap tajam Yeoja yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu, ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Apa kau gila berlari-lari di Mall ini, hah?!" ,Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Joesonghamnida, joesonghamnida." ,Namja itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sudahlah,percuma memarahi Yeoja gila sepertimu." , Namja itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang baru kali ini merasakan hatinya teriris karena ucapan pedas Namja tadi.

Sungguh baru kali ini Baekhyun merasa sakit hati karena cemohan Namja tadi, padahal ia sering dicemoh oleh tetangga-tetangga di Apartementnya yang bahkan perkataan tetangganya itu lebih pedas dari perkataan Namja tampan tadi.

'Eoh... Kenapa sakit sekali...'

-M.C.L-

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Mall bernama 'GalaxyFan' itu. Ia menatap toko-toko didalam Mall tersebut dan mengabaikan jalan yang tengah ia lewati, dan karena itu ia bertabrakan/? dengan Namja sama yang ditabrak oleh Baekhyun tadi dan alhasil keduanya jatuh dengan bokong yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dulu.

"SHIT! Sial sekali aku hari ini." , keluh Namja itu.

Chanyeol menegakkan dirinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, ia berniat untuk menolong, namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Namja itu.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa bangun sendiri.", sinis Namja itu, Namja itu lalu berdiri dan langsung menunjuk Chanyeol tepat dimukanya.

"Jika kau punya mata pakailah matamu!" , Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Namja yang tengah memarahinya itu.

"Apa kau punya mulut?! Bisakah kau minta maaf?! Apa kau sama sekali tak memiliki Indra apapun?!" , Chanyeol tetap diam, namun sebenarnya hatinya sudah sangat sakit.

"Percuma berbicara dengan Namja cacat sepertimu." , Namja itu lalu berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Namja itu, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ember berisi air sabun untuk mengepel.

Chanyeol lalu memiliki ide, ia ingin menjahili Namja itu.

'Rasakan ini!' , Chanyeol menggerakkan ember itu tepat saat Namja tinggi itu lewat.

Namja itu menendang ember didepannya dan membuat air sabun tumpah alhasil saat ia berjalan ia terpeleset dan bajunyapun basah. Dan juga semua orang nampak menertawakannya.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya agar tidak lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Namja tampan yang tengah mengeluh itu.

-M.C.L-

"Disini hanya tersisa lowongan pekerjaan sebagai Cleaning Service."

"Oh... Ba..baiklah. Tak apa."

"Benar tak apa? Kau mau menjadi Cleaning Service? Wajahmu sangat cantik, kenapa kau tak memanfaatkannya?"

"Tak apa, sungguh. Aku tak ingin memanfaatkan wajahku saja."

"Baiklah. Silahkan isi Formulir ini."

"Ah... Baiklah." , Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu tengah mengisi sebuah kertas formulir. Setelah 5 menit, akhirnya ia selesai mengisi Formulir itu.

"Ini."

"Oh... baiklah. Anda bisa bekerja mulai besok dan ini seragam kerjanya." , Yeoja itu lalu memberikan sebuah plastik berisi pakaian kepada Baekhyun.

"Kamshahamnida." , Baekhyun lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk pada Yeoja didepannya.

"Cheonma. Tolong kerja samanya, eum... Baekhyun-ssi." , Ucap Yeoja itu sambil menatap kertas yang baru Baekhyun isi itu.

"Ne..." , setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun berjalan pergi menuju EXOtic Cafe, tempat Kyungsoo bekerja.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kepala menghadap kebawah. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia begitu pusing sekarang.

'Sudahlah, Baekhyun. Biarkan, abaikan, lupakan.'

Baekhyun lalu menegakkan kepalanya, dan ternyata ia sudah sampai di Cafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja.

Namun sebelum ia masuk suatu suara mengintropeksinya, "HOY! Kau yang tadi pagikan?"

'Oh... No. Dia lagi.'

-M.C.L-

"HOY! Kau yang tadi pagikan?", Seorang Alien dengan senyum bahagianya/? menghampiri seorang Yeoja yang menatapnya datar.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, 'idiot'?" , tanya Baekhyun-Yeoja itu dengan ucapan sinisnya.

"Aku kesini ingin makan, dan mungkin karena aku sedang beruntung, aku malah bertemu denganmu." , ucap Chanyeol-Alien tadi dengan senyum yang masih mengembang diwajah tampannya, namun senyum itu malah membuat Baekhyun menatapnya aneh.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'beruntung'?"

"Bisakah jelaskannya didalam, aku lapar,ingin makan." , pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya yang nampak menggemaskan.

'Ugh... Dia lucu juga. Yak! Apa yang kau katakan,Byun Baekhyun?!' ,Baekhyun lalu mengusir pikiran anehnya itu.

"Baiklah, jja." , Baekhyun lalu berjalan masuk diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat satu meja kosong dengan tiga bangku, langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju meja dipojok kanan Cafe itu.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku di meja itu dan menunggu Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan sambil melihat-lihat seperti orang ehem... udik.

Chanyeol lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dekat Baekhyun.

"Kau udik sekali sih." , sindir Baekhyun.

"Ah... Ani. Cafe ini yang terlihat kuno, di tempat tinggalku, semua serba canggih." , bangga Chanyeol.

"Memang rumahmu dimana?"

"Di EXOPlanet."

"Bisakah kau tak bercanda?"

"Jeongmal!"

"Sudahlah. Chogi!" , Baekhyun lalu memanggil pelayan yang tengah membereskan piring-piring kotor dimeja dekat Baekhyun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

"Saya pesan Cookies strawberry dan jusya ne... Kau pesan apa?" , tanya Baekhyun, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang memang tengah menatapnya itu.

"Aku sama saja denganmu."

"Baiklah. Cookies strawberry dan jusnya dua, ne..."

"Ne, Nona. Chakaman." , pelayan itu lalu pergi menuju dapur Cafe.

Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tengah menatapnya.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku!"

"Baiklah. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu karena aku ditugaskan untuk membantumu."

"Membantuku?" ,Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne."

"Membantu apa?"

"Nan molla. Kau punya kesulitan apa memangnya?" , tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tak punya kesulitan." ,jawab Baekhyun sambil menggeleng.

"Phobia?"

"...", Baekhyun diam.

"Kau punya phobia? Phobia dengan apa ,eum?"

"Hantu." , lirih Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" , Baekhyun lalu menyuruh Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya agar ia dapat berbisik.

"Aku takut..."

"Takut apa?"

"... hantu."

"Baekhyun Eonni, Chanyeol-ssi,kalian berpacaran?" , ucap seorang Yeoja yang datang dengan nampan berisi Cookies dan Jus milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia berkata demikian karena posisi berbisik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nampak seperti tengah ehem... berciuman.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang Yeoja yang ternyata Kyungsoo tengah terbengong dengan nampan ditangannya.

"A...Aniya!", ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

"Benarkah?", selidik Kyungsoo.

"Ne!" , ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan lagi.

"Kalian nampak serasi..." , Kyungsoo mendekat dan menyimpan nampan itu, ia lalu duduk di bangku dekat Chanyeol, ia tak tau jika wajah Alien disebelahnya ini sudah memerah dan jantungnya juga nampak berdetak cepat.

"Mwo? Ani!" , elak keduanya.

"... dan cocok."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, 'Siapa yang mau dengan dia!', batin keduanya, sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang jodoh.

"Jja, dimakan." , ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeolpun mengangguk bersamaan, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo makin ingin menjodohkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Hening.

Kyungsoo sudah tak berkicau/? lagi tentang Baekhyun atau Chanyeol, ia ternyata sedang memperhatikan keduanya makan. 'Eonni, Chanyeol-ssi, aku doa'kan kalian selalu bersama.'

"Kyungsoo! Sedang apa kau disitu? Cepat bekerja!" , Kyungsoo menatap sebal pada teman kerjanya, Eunji yang mengganggu acaranya ayo-memperhatikan-Baekhyun-dan-Chanyeol itu. Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi kedapur, tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada.

'Oh... jadi namanya Kyungsoo. Nama yang manis.' , batin Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol aneh, 'Aneh sekali sih Namja ini, Tampan-tampan tapi idiot.'

"Maaf Tuan, Nona ini bill-nya.", seorang pelayan memberikan bill itu pada Baekhyun.

"Totalnya jadi 36 ribu won." , lanjut pelayan itu.

"Oh... Sebentar." , Baekhyun lalu mengambil uang disaku celananya, dan uangnya hanya tersisa 50 ribu won.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne?"

"Mana uangmu?"

"Uang?"

"Ne!"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk membayar makananmu, bodoh!"

"Aku tak punya uang."

"Mwo!", Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol dengan santainya berkata aku tak punya uang.

Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan makannya kembali, mengabaikan dua tanduk merah yang sudah berada diatas kepala Baekhyun.

"Nona?"

"Ah... ne ini." , Baekhyun menyerahkan uang 50 ribu wonnya pada pelayan itu.

"Ini kembaliannya, Nona. Kamshahamnida." , pelayan itu membungkuk pada Baekhyun dan berjalan pergi.

'DUG'

"Appo..." , Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran pukulan Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa sih?" , tanya Chanyeol yang masih mengelus kepalanya itu.

"Masa kau tak punya uang sih?!"

"Aku tak punya uang, sungguh." ,kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk tanda 'PIS'.

Baekhyun lalu mempoutkan bibirnya, 'Apa dia Alien sungguhan?', batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang memang penasaran dengan Alien, langsung mengambil smartphonenya dan meng-searching tentang Alien.

Dan sesuai dengan pemikirannya, Alien itu aneh-aneh, dan tak ada yang tampan sama sekali.

'Tunggu, tunggu, bukankah dia bilang dia Alien dari EXOPlanet? Baiklah aku akan mencarinya.'

Baekhyun lalu mengetikkan tulisan 'EXOPlanet' dilayar smartphonenya, lalu ia menekan gambar sebuah kaca pembesar.

Baekhyun lalu membuka suatu page yang menjelaskan tentang EXOPlanet, dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika membaca page itu.

**EXOPlanet merupakan Planet yang berada diluar tata surya**.

'Jadi EXOPlanet memang benar-benar ada?!'

Baekhyun lalu membaca lanjut page itu.

**EXOPlanet juga sama seperti Bumi, namun peradaban disana lebih maju.**

'**Di tempat tinggalku, semua serba canggih.'**

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mengingat perkataan Chanyeol tadi, 'Apa ini benar?'.

"Eonni!"

Baekhyun memegang dadanya, ia begitu kaget,lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan tas yang melekat di punggungnya ke arah mejanya

"Wae?!" , Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tajam, Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat senang sekali mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Kajja, pulang.", ucap Kyungsoo tanpa ada rasa bersalah apapun.

"Ne." , Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu setelahnya Chanyeolpun ikut berdiri.

"Kau mau apa idiot?"

"Tentu saja, pulang."

"Memang dimana tempat tinggalmu,Chanyeol-ssi?"

"I..itu di..."

"Sudah ne, kami duluan." , Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan pergi dengan berlari kecil.

"HEY! Chakaman!" , Chanyeol lalu berlari untuk mengejar Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Sudahlah kau hanya perlu ke Apartemet itu Chanyeol-ya." , Chanyeol lalu berjalan pergi ke Apartement Baekhyun.

-M.C.L-

"Hosh... Hosh...", Baekhyun menghentikan larinya lalu menstabilkan nafasnnya yang terengah-engah itu. Kyungsoopun sama.

"Eonni... Hosh... Kenapa harus berlari sih?"

"Sudahlah. Ah... Soo bisa kau pegang smartphoneku? Tali sepatuku lepas." , Baekhyun lalu memberikan smartphonenya pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja, iapun mengambil smartphone Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai, iapun berdiri, "Jja, Kyungsoo. Ini sudah hampir malam."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk saja menanggapinya, karena ia sedang seru-serunya bermain game di smartphone Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoopun berjalan pegi ke Apartement mereka yang masih lumayan jauh.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyunpun sampai di Apartement mereka, "Sudah ne, Soo. Eonni ke kamar Eonni dulu ya."

"Ne. Ppay, Eonni."

"Ppay."

Baekhyun lalu berjalan pergi ke kamarnya, Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai bermain gamepun teringat dengan smartphone Baekhyun yang dia mainkan sedari tadi.

"Eonni!" , Kyungsoo lalu berjalan pergi kekamar Baekhyun untuk mengantar smartphone Baekhyun yang tertinggal.

Baekhyun side.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati lorong Apartementnya yang sepi dan gelap itu, 'Sepertinya semua orang sudah tidur.' , batin Baekhyun.

'HHHSSSHHH'

Baekhyun memegangi tengkuknya, ia merasa ada yang datang.

'_Baekhyun-ssi~'_

'Oh... jangan lagi, kumohon...'

-M.C.L-

"Huh... ini dimana sih?" , Chanyeol menatap kesekeliling tempat yang tengah ia lalui itu, sepertinya ia tersesat.

"Ah... sepertinya aku tersesat.", Chanyeol lalu berjalan kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Jadi aku harus kemana?" , Chanyeol menatap bingung pada tiga jalan yang ada didepannya, ia sudah ada diperempatan tadi ternyata.

"Kanan, tengah, kiri?" , Chanyeol masih saja beridam jalan itu sambil menatap bingung jalan tersebut.

"Coba saja aku bisa berteleportasi... Ah... Chanyeol kau memang jenius!" , Chanyeol lalu melompat-lompat tak jelas, saat ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana caranya kembali bertemu Yeoja itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan berteleportasi didekat hmmm... Baek... Baek... Baekhyun?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol menghilang,dan iapun sampai disebuah lorong Apartement, namun tak ada Yeoja bernama Baekhyun disitu.

"Dimana Yeoja itu ya?"

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" , Chanyeol membalikkan badannya , ia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berlari sambil menatap kebelakang.

Baekhyun masih berlari dan tak menyadari adanya Chanyeol didepannya dan akhirnya ia bertubrukan dengan Chanyeol namun tak sampai jatuh. Baekhyun lalu menatap seseorang yang bertubrukan dengannya itu, Chanyeol, Namja idiot itu.

'_Baekhyun-ssi~'_

'GREP'

Baekhyun dengan refleks memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Alien didepannya itu. Chanyeol hanya diam, ia tak menolak pelukan itu sama sekali, ia lalu membalas memeluk Yeoja itu,menikmati pelukan hangat Yeoja manis yang mendekapnya begitu erat.

'klik'

"Jujur saja jika kalian berpacaran, Eonni, Chanyeol-ssi!"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol membuat pelukan itu terlepas, ia lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyalakan lampu lorong tersebut.

"Aniya!" , Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eonni bohong!"

"Jeongmal! Kami tidak berpacaran!", Chanyeol lalu membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berpelukan tadi?" ,tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu..." ,Kedua terdiam, mereka tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu.

"Sudahlah Eonni, Chanyeol-ssi,aku tau kalian berpacaran. Aku juga tak masalah jika kalian berpacaran, aku malah sangat senang jika Baekhyun Eonni sudah punya Namja chingu." , ucap Kyungsoo sambil menampilkan senyum bahagianya, ia lalu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Eonni, ini smartphonenya tadi tertinggal." , Kyungsoo lalu meberikan smartphone yang sedari tadi dipegangnya itu pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah ne Eonni, Chanyeol-ssi, Kyungsoo mau tidur dulu, Jaljayo." , Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya ketika ia menguap, ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah itu ia beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol membalas lambaian Kyungsoo padanya dan Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju kamarnya yang sudah tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang posisinya sudah jauh dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju Baekhyun yang tengah membuka pintu Apartementnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan berniat menutup pintu itu sebelum Chanyeol menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup.

"Kau mau apa idiot?"

"Tentu saja, masuk."

"Memang aku mengijinkanmu?"

"Ayolah, demi tugasku." , ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

"Shi... shireo!" , Baekhyun lalu menutup pintu Apartementnya.

"Hey buka, kumohon..." , Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk pintu Apartement Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, ya tidak!"

"Ayolah..."

"Shireo!"

"Please..."

"NO!"

"Please... Jebalyo..."

"..."

Baekhyun berjalan pergi kedapur,ia lalu meminum segelas air putih sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku dapur, menjernihkan pikirannya yang nampak kacau itu.

Ia memijat kepalanya pelan, ia pening, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu Apartementnya, 'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tak berkicau/? lagi ya?'

Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menghampiri otak kecil Baekhyun, namun dengan segera Baekhyun menepisnya. 'Masa iya, dia dibawa hantu itu?'

Baekhyun yang khawatir dengan Namja idiot itu, membuka pintunya dan...

'GREP'

Baekhyun menangkap tubuh Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol sudah tertidur dengan kepala menyandar di pintu Apartementnya, pantas saja dia tak berkicau lagi.

"Aigoo, Namja ini berat sekali sih." , keluh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar Apartementnya, kalau dilihat-lihat, ia jadi kasihan pada Namja ini. Baekhyun lalu membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol di ranjangnya, setelah itu ia menyelimuti Chanyeol dengan selimut kesayangannya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia tak menyadari perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, ia hanya menatap wajah damai chanyeol ketika tengah tertidur. 'OMO! Dia lucu sekali sih, wajahnya begitu damai tanpa beban.' , Baekhyun tersenyum menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya, ia membuka pintu balkon itu, dan setelah pintu terbuka ia dapat melihat banyak bintang yang bersinar begitu terang di kota Seoul. Ia begitu menyukai pemandangan seperti ini.

'BRAK'

Baekhyun terkaget ketika pintu balkonnya mendadak tertutup, padahal angin malam ini tidak begitu kencang. Ia menarik pintu balkonnya, namun pintunya nampak terkunci, 'Ada apa ini?'

'HHHSSSHHH'

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok yang tak Baekhyun inginkan kehadirannya. Baekhyun seketika terduduk dan menutup matanya erat, _'Baekhyun-ssi~'._

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab, ia masih menutup matanya erat.

'_Jebal juseyo~'_

Baekhyun menyerah,ia lelah jika hantu itu selalu mendatanginya tanpa ada alasan jelas, ia lalu membuka matanya perlahan,dan ia malah terkagum melihat sosok seram tadi yang wajahnya sangat buruk rupa berubah menjadi sangat cantik.

Sosok itu tengah duduk sambil memohon meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun, _'Jebal juseyo~'._

"N..ne, baiklah. A..aku akan menolongmu."

Sosok itu lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun, _'Kamsha, Baekhyun-ssi~'._

"N..ne. Tapi beritahu aku dulu, si..siapa kau?", tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati

'_Aku~...'_

**TBC**

Annyeong! Eotte? Baguskah? Gajekah? Mian klo mengecewakan,kepanjangan dan juga ngebosenin reader sekalian...

Oh.. ya. Klo gak salah Kris mau hengkang ya dari EXO? Maaf ya Chanchan ngungkit-ngungkit ini. Keep strong ne EXOStan, Believe Kris, Don't hate him, and Pray to their happines.

Big Thanks for: NS Yoonji, KarlinaAmelia, AmeliaDianS, Gigi onta, byun. Thanks udah review, maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya.

Thanks juga buat reader sekalian, yang udah baca FF Gaje author ini. Dan thanks banget buat Eonni dan Nae chingu yang udah bantu buat nih FF. Sekian dari Chanchan, And last,

Review Please~.


	3. The Letter

Fanfiction.

Author : 4-92Line,2 & 6.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan

And other cast.

Genre : Romance,Fantasy, Horror(?), Comedy(?), Hurt/Comfort(?)

Rating : T.

Pairing : ChanBaek

ChanSoo

KrisBaek

And other pairing.

Warning : GS for Uke, OOC, Typo(s),Cerita aneh bin Gaje, EYD ancur, DLL.

Disclaimer: Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME dan Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa Drama, Ost, dan Lagu. Jadi maaf jika banyak kesamaan scene.

HAPPY READING.

'_**Jebal juseyo~'**_

**Baekhyun menyerah,ia lelah jika hantu itu selalu mendatanginya tanpa ada alasan jelas, ia lalu membuka matanya perlahan,dan ia terkagum melihat sosok seram tadi yang wajahnya buruk rupa berubah menjadi sangat cantik.**

**Sosok itu tengah duduk dan meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun, **_**'Jebal juseyo~'.**_

"**N..ne, baiklah. A..aku akan menolongmu."**

**Sosok itu lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun, **_**'Kamsha, Baekhyun-ssi~'.**_

"**N..ne, kau mau minta bantuan... apa?", tanya Baekhyun.**

'_**Aku ingin kau~...'**_

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

"Kenapa kau pergi,Noona?", Namja tampan dengan tubuh perfectnya nampak tengah memegang sebuah pigura foto.

"Kau tau aku sangat membutuhkanmu disini...", suara Namja tampan itu nampak parau dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"... dulu 'dia' sekarang 'kau', jadi setelah ini siapa?", Namja itu memeluk pigura foto itu erat, memeluk sebuah pigura yang berisi gambar dirinya dan seorang yeoja yang nampak begitu cantik.

"Tuan..."

"Ah.. ne?"

"Apa anda tak ingin pulang?"

"Kau pergi saja dulu, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu."

"Ne,Tuan WuFan.", setelah kepergian orang itu, WuFan meletakkan pigura itu di meja kerjanya dan beranjak pergi mengikuti orang tadi.

WuFan menatap lembut pigura itu,sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintunya.

"Aku pulang dulu,Noona."

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

'TUT-TUT-TUT'

"ARRRRGGGHHH!", Namja dengan wajah kotaknya itu meremas Smartphone yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menelpon itu.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Apa kau marah padaku? Apa kau marah karena aku tak mengangkat panggilanmu atau membalas pesanmu?" , Namja itu berbicara dengan Smartphonenya, berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu menelpon atau mengiriminya pesan.

"Kau taukan aku sangat sibuk. Jadi baru sekarang aku menghubungimu, tapi saat aku menghubungimu kenapa nomormu tak pernah aktif?", namun tak ada sama sekali panggilan atau pesan yang masuk.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi?", Namja itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi, ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang king sizenya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Namja itu menutup matanya,berniat untuk mengistirahatkan fisik dan mentalnya yang nampka lelah.

"Bogoshipoyo..."

'Tes-Tes'

'_Nado bogoshipo,Jongdae-ya.'_

'HHHSSSHHH'

Sosok itu akhirnya pergi dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata indahnya.

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

"HUAAHHHH!"

"NGGGHHH BERISIK!"

Alien tampan yang diketahui Chanyeol itu menguap lebar sambil mencoba bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang nampak kaku, dan hal itu membuat Yeoja disebelahnya terbangun dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Hoi, bangun ini sudah pagi." , tanpa berperike-alien-an/? ia mengguncangkan tubuh Yeoja disebelah hingga Yeoja itu terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Sakit,idiot!"

"Bisakah kau tak memanggilku idiot? Aku bosan mendengarnya, dan aku juga punya nama, jelek!"

"Nama dan sikapmu itu sama-sama idiot, cangkam itu!"

"Kau juga,jelek!"

"Idiot!"

"Jelek!"

"Idiot!"

"Jelek!"

"Idi_"

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

"Awas kau!" , Baekhyun meng-deathglare Chanyeol yang tengah terkekeh geli.

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

"Ne, chakaman!"

"HHHUUUUAAAA!" Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya langsung terkaget mendapati sosok semalam yang wajahnya telah berubah kembali seperti semula,buruk rupa.

'_Baekhyun-ssi.'_

"YAK! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Sosok itu tersenyum,membuat Baekhyun merinding setengah mati.

'_Kau akan membantukukan?'_

"N..ne. Aku akan membantumu. Lebih baik kau ceritakan dulu masalahmu. Jja kita duduk disana."

'_Ne.'_

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku didepan kamar Apartementnya diikuti dengan sosok itu yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Jja ceritakan."

'N_'

"Hoi!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia lelah menghadapi dua makhluk didepannya ini, 'YA TUHAN, AMBIL AKU! AKU LELAH!'

"Ada apa lagi,idiot?", tanyanya.

"Kau yang idiot, mengapa kau bicara sendiri?"

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang."

"Mana? Dimana orang itu?"

"Disebelahku!"

"HA! Kau gila ya?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia sangat kesal menghadapi Alien didepannya ini. Tampan tapi menyebalkan.

"Kau yang gila, idiot. Sudah sana pergi! Kalau bisa jangan kembali lagi!" , usir Baekhyun dengan wajah jengkel.

"Hey! Kau marah?"

"Tidak aku sedang menangis! Yaiyalah, kau ingin kujadikan sup bukan?", simpang empat akhirnya muncul dikepala Baekhyun.

"Oh."

"Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum sandal ini melayang!", Chanyeol melangkah pergi ketika Baekhyun mengambil sandalnya dan hendak melempar kearahnya.

"Baiklah, jja lanjutkan,Minseok-ssi."

'_Jadi begini...'_

FLASHBACK ON.

Seorang Yeoja cantik atau bisa dipanggil Minseok tengah menggerakkan tangannya dengan cekatan dilayar Smartphonenya.

**Annyeong, Jongdae-ya. ^^**

**SEND.**

Minseok tersenyum ketika pesannya terkirim.

1 menit, 5 menit, 10 menit.

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya, kenapa pesannya tidak dibalas lagi, sudah seminggu ia seperti ini.

'DDRRTT-DDRRTT'

Minseok mengembangkan senyumnya mendapati sebuah pesan masuk, namun senyum itu luntur ketika pesan itu bukan dari orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Namun dengan ogahnya ia membuka pesan yang entah berasal dari siapa.

**Jauhi dia atau kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya.**

Hee? Apa maksudnya ini?

'DDRRTT-DDRRTT'

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk di Smartphonenya, dan orang yang sama yang mengiriminya.

**Putuskan Jongdae Oppa atau hidupmu tak akan tenang.**

YA? Ini apa? Pesan ancaman, Pesan Teror?

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya,mungkin ini hanya iseng-iseng orang saja.

Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, guna melupakan pesan masuk yang menurutnya begitu mengancam.

-M.C.L-

'TING-TONG'

"Nggghhh... Siapa?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya ketika seseorang menekan bel Apartementnya.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu Apartementnya dan membukanya.

Dan...

Tak ada siapapun disana. Namun sebelum ia menutup pintu Apartementnya, Minseok mendapati sebuah surat dibawah pintu tersebut. Ia lalu mengambilnya dan berniat untuk membacanya didalam.

Minseok menutup pintu Apartementnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk miliknya, lalu membuka surat yang berada ditangannya.

**Hai, perkenalkan Aku fans berat atau mungkin fans fanatik dari Jongdae Oppa.**

**Aku tau, Jongdae Oppa sudah menjadi milikmu bukan?**

**Aku tau kau pasti kaget jika aku mengetahui ini.**

**Karena yang mengetahui hubunganmu ini hanya Bos dan teman-teman terpercayamukan?**

**Haha... tapi karena aku fans fanatiknya, aku tentu tau.**

**Tapi aku tak rela jika Jongdae Oppa bersamamu, seharusnya ia bersamaku.**

**Aku mohon jauhi Oppa.**

**Aku sangat mencintainya, asal kau tau itu.**

**Jadi putuskan dia, jika tidak, kujamin kau tak akan selamat.**

Minseok menelan ludahnya kasar,apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Memutuskan Jongdae? Hell No!

Ia sangat mencintai Jongdae,dan sebaliknya Jongdae juga mencintainya.

Mana mungkin ia membiarkan hubungannya dan Jongdae kandas karena surat atau pesan ancaman itu.

Minseok lalu mengingat dan meng-iyakan lagi pikirannya agar menganggap ini hanyalah omong kosong atau sekedar iseng.

'Ini hanya isenga saja, Minseok-ya. Jangan kau tanggapi. Ya hanya iseng, hanya iseng. Lebih baik kau bekerja sekarang.'

Minseok lalu beranjak pergi,mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bekerja.

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

"Noona, kau tak apa?"

"..."

"Noona?"

"..."

"Noona!"

"..."

"NOONA!"

"Eh, Ne?"

Minseok yang terbengong langsung tersadar ketika Namja yang berprofesi sebagai Bosnya ini berteriak keras didepannya.

"Kau tak apa?"

"N...ne. Gwaenchanha..."

"Jinja?"

"Ne!"

"Jeongmal"

"Jeongmalyo, WuFan!"

"Hmmm... Baiklah..."

WuFan lalu kembali ke meja lalu terbengong kembali, dan ia tak sadar jika sedari tadi WuFan tengah menatapnya.

'Mengapa Noona jadi aneh begitu?'

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

Minseok nampak begitu khawatir, karena hari demi hari ia selalu mendapat Pesan atau Surat berisi ancaman dengan kata-kata sama. Dan ini sudah yang ke-9.

Minseok selalu berusaha untuk menemui Jongdae, namun Manager Jongdae mengatakan bahwa jadwalnya sangat padat dan super sibuk jadi ia tak dapat menemuinya sama sekali.

Minseok selalu berusaha memberitahu Jongdae, namun Jongdae tak pernah sekalipun membalasnya.

Minseok yang sedang ada jam kosong, langsung menulis surat untuk Jongdae.

**Jongdae-ya.**

**Aku mohon datanglah kedekat Sungai Han sore ini. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu.**

** Minseok.**

'KRIET'

Minseok yang kaget ,refleks menyembunyikan surat tersebut kedalam lacinya. WuFan, selaku pembuka pintu langsung menatap intens Minseok.

"Noona, kau tak apa?"

"Ah... Ne."

"Kau dipanggil seseorang diluar."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu." , Minseok lalu pergi keluar untuk menemui seseorang, WuFan yang sudah memastikan Minseok benar-benar pergi, langsung beranjak ke meja Minseok dan mengambil kertas tadi.

WuFan membuka kertas itu dan membacanya, alhasil ia pusing sendiri karena tulisan tersebut bergerak-gerak. Dan WuFan yang baru ingat jika ia memang tak dapat membaca dengan benar, langsung menyimpan kertas itu kembali.

'Huh... Kenapa takdirku seperti ini Ya Tuhan?'

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

Minseok berjalan lemas, ia lupa jika ia harus mengantar surat yang tertinggal itu dan ruang kerjanya malah dikunci oleh WuFan.

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya setelah ia mengirimi pesan pada Jongdae untuk menemuinya di Sungai Han.

Di Sungai Han, ia menunggu Jongdae begitu lama dan bahkan haripun sudah beranjak malam. Namun Jongdae sama sekali tak datang.

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menatap cincin yang Jongdae berikan padanya lalu meninggalkan cincin itu di bangku yang ia duduki.

'Kenapa kau tak datang?'

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

"Aku pulang."

Minseok melangkahkan kaki lemasnya kedalam Apartementnya yang gelap.

Ia lalu menyalakan lampu, dan ia terkaget karena seseorang dengan jubah hitam tengah berdiri didepannya.

"NUGUYA?!"

"Hai, aku fans fanatik Jongdae Oppa."

Minseok membulatkan matanya. "MWO?!"

"Kkkk... Kenapa kaget? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan, jika kau tak memutuskan Jongdae Oppa,nyawamu tak akan selamat."

'GLEK'

Minseok menelan ludahnya saat seseorang itu mengeluarkan pisau dari jubah hitamnya.

"Jangan harap kau akan selamat, Minseok-ssi!"

"KYAAAA!"

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

'TING-TONG'

"Noona?"

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

"Noona kau didalam?"

'TING-TONG-TING-TONG'

'BRAK'

"NOONA!",WuFan menatap miris sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak dilantai kayu dingin itu.

WuFan lalu menghampiri tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu."NOONA! HIKS... NOONA!"

"Tuan WuFan..."

"Panggil Ambulance dan Polisi, Jigeum!"

"NE."

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

"Hiks... Noona..." , WuFan mengelus sebuah batu nisan yang diatasnya terdapat nama Noonanya, Sekretasrisnya, Kim Minseok.

"Tuan..." , seorang Polisi menghampiri WuFan dengan membawa sebuah koper kecil.

"Hiks... Ne?", tanya WuFan.

"Korban meninggal akibat tusukan pisau di perutnya. Kemungkinan besar, Ia dibunuh oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Fans Fanatik dari Kim Jongdae."

"Mwo?"

"Banyak bukti yang membuktikan tersangka adalah seorang fans fanatik. Salah satunya adalah Surat-surat berbentuk Ancaman pada Korban."

Polisi itu lalu membuka koper yang ternyata berisi barang bukti dan berbagai berkas penting. Ia mengambil sebuah surat lalu memberikannya pada WuFan. "Itu salah satu barang buktinya."

WuFan yang tau ia tak akan bisa membacanya mengembalikan surat itu kembali pada Polisi tersebut.

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan." , Polisi itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan WuFan yang masih setia mengelus batu nisan Minseok.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau selalu diteror,Noona?"

FLASHBACK OFF

"Mi...mianhae. Aku tidak tau kisahmu semiris itu." , Baekhyun menatap sedih pada sosok disebelahnya itu.

'_Tak apa.'_

"Jadi kau ingin memberikan surat yang tertinggal dilacimu itu untuk Kim Jongdae?"

'_Ne.'_

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Sekarang aku bekerja disana,jadi tenang saja."

Sosok itu tersenyum manis namun terlihat menyeramkan karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa.

'_Kamsha, Baekhyun-ssi'_

"Ne. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

Baekhyun lalu berjalan kembali menuju kamar Apartementnya.

'**Baiklah. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu karena aku ditugaskan untuk membantumu.'**

Perkataan Chanyeol yang entah terlintas begitu saja dipikirannya. Membantu? Ah! Mungkin si Idiot itu dapat membantunya.

"Idiot? Eodi?"

"..."

"IDIOT?"

"..."

"PARK CHANYEOL?!"

'HHHSSSHHH'

"NE?!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendadak datang dengan membawa sekumpulan asap yang membuat Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk.

"UHUK, UHUK..."

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku?", tanya Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Aku memanggilmu karena ada urusan penting."

"Mwo?"

"Bukankah kau ditugaskan untuk membantuku?"

"Ne."

"Jadi bantu aku."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol, ia lalu mengambil handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Senyumnya mengerikan."

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu Apartement yang tengah diketuk. 'Buka tidak ya?'

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

"Ne,sebentar."

Chanyeol menyeret kakinya berjalan pergi menuju pintu, setelah didepan pintu,ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri 'mengapa ia tidak memakai kekuatan Teleportasinya, padahal bisa lebih cepat.' , mungkin tidak menyenangkan terlahir idiot sepertinya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dan betapa senangnya ia ketika melihat sesosok Yeoja yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Lho, Chanyeol-ssi? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Dimana Baekkie Eonni?", suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol melayang ke langit ke-7. Oh, fantasy Chanyeol sepertinya begitu tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Nam Sam Tower.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" , Chanyeol sadarlah, kumohon!

"Chanyeol-ssi?" , bahkan tangan Kyungsoo yang berada didepan wajahnyapun masih Chanyeol abaikan karena fantasy liarnya.

'BUGH'

"Ugghh... Appo.", sebuah tinju melayang mengenai lengan Chanyeol, dan yang tersangka peninjuan/? hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan deathglarenya.

"Eonni, jja kita berangkat."

"Ne..."

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, penengah antara si mungil dan si jangkung. Pelindung bagi si mungil dan penghalang bagi si jangkung.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau benar seorang Alien?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku _"

"Ya, dia Alien." , jawab Baekhyun yang tak sengaja memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Tak sengaja sih tapi ia sudah niat.

"Hmm. Kau berasal darimana Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Aku _"

"Katanya dia dari EXOPlanet."

"Ah... Jinjayo?"

"N_"

"Iya..."

Chanyeol menatap jengkel pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memotong perkataannya, namun Baekhyun hanya menatap lurus kedepan. 'Huh, menyusahkan!'

"Pantas saja kau tampan."

"Kamsh_"

"Tampan tapi Idiot."

Oh, ayolah mana ada Namja yang mau dengan Yeoja jelek dan menjengkelkan ini?

"Ah... Akhirnya kita sampai juga. Kita harus berpisah, bye Eonni,bye Chanyeol-ssi." , Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, setelah itu ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kkk.. rasakan! Jja ikut aku!"

Baekhyun lalu menarik Chanyeol paksa, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya bisa mengumpat-ngumpat tak jelas.

'Kau sangat menyebalkan, tapi entah mengapa kau juga sangat menyenangkan. Ini aneh.'

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

"Huh... Membosankan."

Namja itu mendengus kasar, sungguh, duduk seharian dibangku tempatnya bekerja tanpa hiburan sama sekali, bagai kolam berenang tanpa air.

Karena rasa bosan yang begitu besar, akhirnya ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja kerjanya itu.

Saat ingin menutup pintu, ia malah berpapasan dengan Yeoja yang ia anggap gila, dan Namja yang ia anggap cacat itu.

"Untuk apa kalian kesini?"

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

'_Surat itu ada dilaci kerjaku, kertasnya berwana merah muda.'_

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti ketika, sosok itu menjelaskan ciri-ciri suratnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yeoja yang tengah menyeretnya itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menengok kesebelah kiri dan juga kadang berbicara sendiri.

'Yeoja ini gila atau apa sih?'

'_Tempatnya didekat sini.'_

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika tempat yang ditujunya sudah dekat. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang nampak berkelas. Kemudian dari balik ruangan itu muncul seorang Namja yang begitu tampan.

'BLUSH' , Oh ayolah kenapa memerah?

"Untuk apa kalian kesini?"

"A.. aku ingin mengambil surat."

"Surat apa?", tanya Namja dengan alis ala angry bird itu.

"Surat Minseok-ssi."

"M..mwo? Itu tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Lebih baik kalian pergi!"

'HHHSSSHHH'

Namja itu lalu mendorong Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi, alhasil sosok itu menghilang.

"Minseok-ssi, Minseok-ssi?" , Baekhyun menatap kesekelilingnya namun nihil tak ada sosok Minseok sama sekali.

"Kau gila? Minseok Noona sudah tiada!" , Namja bernama WuFan itu menatap aneh pada Baekhyun.

"Dia tadi ada disini. Minseok-ssi, Minseok-ssi?"

"Kau sepertinya memang sudah gila. Security! Security!", WuFan memanggil petugas keamanan untuk menyeret Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari hadapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah,lakukan sesuatu kumohon,jebalyo!", mohon Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang nampak bingung.

'TING'/?

Chanyeol yang panik langsung menghentikan hanya dia yang dapat bergerak diwaktu itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?"

Chanyeol yang tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, mengembalikan waktu seperti semula.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? cepat ambil!", titah Baekhun dengan wajah yang benar-benar panik.

"Ambil apa?", tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang nampak terlihat begitu idiot.

"Security!", Keduanya nampak panik ketika WuFan berteriak-teriak memanggil petugas keamanan.

"Surat berwarna merah muda!"

"Hah?"

Beberapa petugas keamanan akhirnya datang.

"Tangkap dan bawa mereka keluar!", titah WuFan yang diangguki langsung oleh petugas keamanan itu.

Salah satu petugas keamanan akhirnya menangkap Baekhyun.

"Ppali!"

'TING'

Chanyeol menghentikan waktu kembali, ia lalu berjalan pergi memasuki ruangan didepannya.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya, mencari sebuah surat yang Baekhyun perintahkan padanya. Namun alhasil ia terbengong karenanya.

Hanya sebuah surat,

ya surat,

karena surat itu ia jadi bingung,

bahkan sangat bingung, karena...

Disini banyak sekali SURAT! AARRGGHH! Bahkan ia tak tau tempat atau tetek bengek surat itu, bagaimana ia dapat mencarinya?! TTATT!

Tunggu, tadi surat apa? Surat berwarna... apa ya? Merah jambu?

Merah apel?

Merah strawberry?

Ah! Merah muda.

Ia lalu mencari surat itu disebuah meja yang merupakan meja CEO, namun nihil disana tak ada surat berwarna merah muda.

Lalu ia beralih pada sebuah meja yang tak jauh dan tak begitu besar seperti meja yang tadi. Ia lalu mengacak-acak meja tersebut layaknya seorang polisi yang tengah mencari barang bukti.

Aha! Ia menemukan sebuah laci, dengan tergesa ia membuka laci itu, dan alhasil ia terbengong lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi..

Lagi...

Karena...

Laci itu didominasi oleh kertas berwarna merah muda. 'Apa aku harus mengambil semuanya?'

Chanyeol yang idiot atau memang terlahir idiot itu membawa semua surat dan memasukkannya pada kantung sakunya yang terlalu besar namun cukup untuk semua kertas atau surat itu/?.

Ia lalu pergi keluar dan membuat waktu kembali berjalan, dan akhirnya ia malah ditarik petugas keamanan keluar.

Chanyeol kau memang idiot!

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

"Eotte? Kau dapat suratnya?" , tanya Baekhyun setelah petugas keamanan itu menendangnya dan Chanyeol keluar.

"Mungkin...", Hee? Mungkin? Apa maksudnya? Apa ia ingin dijadikan daging panggang oleh Baekhyun?

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mungkin'?" , Baekhyun kau harus bersabar nak, kau tak ingin darah tinggi dan mendadak mati bukan?

"Mungkin saja ada dan mungkin saja tidak, karena aku membawa semua ini." , Chanyeol mengeluarkan kertas-kertas yang begitu banyak dan beragam dari dalam sakunya, masa ia Chanyeol Doraemon? Atau mungkin ia Dorayeol?

"Kenapa kau membawa semuanya,idiot?"

"Aku tidak tau yang mana maka dari itu aku membawa semuanya, jelek."

Baekhyun lalu membuka kertas berwana merah muda itu satu-persatu, namun dengan tiba-tiba sebuah kertas mendekat dan berakhir mendarat ditangan Baekhyun.

"Minseok-ssi, apa itu kau?"

'HHHSSSHHH'

'_Ne, cepat berikan surat itu pada Kim Jongdae.'_

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, ia lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol yang membuat Alien itu terkaget setelah itu ia mengikuti arah perginya Minseok.

"Apa Kim Jongdae ada didalam?"

'_Ne. Dia ada disana.'_

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun yang tadinya berniat masuk, langsung dihalangi oleh seorang berpakaian staff yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah manager dari Kim Jongdae.

"Permisi, boleh aku memberikan surat ini pada Kim Jongdae?"

"Tidak, ia sedang sibuk."

"Kumohon hanya sebentar."

"Tidak. Pergi atau kupanggil security?"

"Ba.. baiklah."

Baekhyun lalu berjalan pergi diikuti Chanyeol yang sedaritadi hanya membuntuti Baekhyun.

"Eotte?"

'_Bagaimana jika Chanyeol-ssi yang memberikannya?'_

"Ah, ne. Chanyeol-ah, kumohon berikan kertas ini pada Kim Jongdae, ne. Kumohon."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, kekuatannya sudah hampir habis sekarang.

"Ani, kekuatanku sudah terkuras tadi. Andwae."

"Kumohon...", Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya. Namun sayang Chanyeol tidak terlalu mempan dengan jurus itu.

"No."

"Ayolah..."

"Ani."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah misi ini selesai kita makan di cafe Kyungsoo?"

"JINJA? JEONGMAL? YAKSOK?" , Chanyeol memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ne, yaksok. Tapi antarkan ini pada Kim Jongdae." , Baekhyun lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kim Jongdae yang mana ya?"

"Namja dengan wajah kotak, mata dinosaurus dan agak mirip ! Appo..." ,Minseok yang tak suka jika Namjachingunya dikatai seperti itu langsung mencubit Baekhyun dan men-deathglarenya.

"Ah... Baiklah aku mengerti."

'HHHSSSHHH'

Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan sekumpulan asap yang membuat Baekhyun terbatuk kembali.

"UHUK, UHUK, SHIT! PARK CHANYEOL IDIOT!"

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

'HHHSSSHHH'

"YA! NUGUSEYO?" , Namja dengan wajah kotak itu terkaget ketika sebuah asap mendadak datang dan dari asap itu keluar sesosok Namja.

"Hai perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, Alien tampan dari EXOPlanet yang turun ke Bumi untuk mem_"

"Tak usah ceritakan itu. Langsung To The Point saja!"

"OH, apa kau Kim Jongdae? Namja dengan wajah kotak, mata dinosaurus dan agak mirip Unta itu kan, iya kan?"

"Shit! Iya itu aku, MEMANG KENAPA? KAU INGIN MENGAJAKKU KE LAPANGAN?"

"Untuk apa?"

"UPACARA! YA RIBUT LAH!"

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih. Ini ada surat untukmu."

"Surat, dari siapa?"

"Molla, baca saja sendiri. Sudah ne, aku pergi dulu dah..."

'HHHSSSHHH'

"UHUK-UHUK!" , Jongdae terbatuk akibat asap hitam itu.

Jongdae yang memang penasaran dengan surat itu langsung membacanya,dan alhasil ia beranjak pergi menuju tempat yang sudah Minseok janjikan.

'Kenapa baru sekarang kau menjawabku?'

-M.C.L-

The Letter.

Jongdae berjalan keluar dari tempatnya bekerja namun dihalangi oleh staff-staff karena sebentar lagi ia ada jadwal untuk pemotretan suatu majalah.

Namun Jongdae tetap berusaha keluar dengan mengubah seluruh penampilannya dan memakai sedikit penyamaran tentunya.

Ia beranjak pergi layaknya maling dan hal itu membuat curiga seorang WuFan yang sedari tadi melihat gerak-geriknya.

Jongdae men-starter mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh dan dibelakangnya terdapat WuFan yang berniat untuk mengikuti Jongdae.

Setelahnya, akhirnya Jongdae sampai di Sungai Han. Ia lalu melepas semua penyamarannya. WuFan yang melihat itu Jongdae langsung terkaget.

Jongdae akhirnya menemukan sosok Minseok yang tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap Sungai Han.

"Noona..."

"Jongdae-ya." , Minseok nampak pucat dan suaranya nampak serak.

"Kau darimana saja, eoh? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, namun kau nampak menghilang seperti di telan bumi.", Minseok tersenyum, Jongdae ternyata masih memikirkannya, masih peduli padanya dan tentu saja Jongdae masih sangat mencintainya.

"Aku memang sudah tiada, Jongdae-ya."

"Maksud, Noona?"

"Aku sudah mati..."

"MWO?" , mata Jongdae membulat sempurna, jika Minseok sudah tiada lalu dihadapannya ini siapa?

"Tapi sekarang aku ada disini, Jongdae-ya."

"Noona, kau... hiks... mianhae..." , Jongdae lalu memeluk Minseok erat.

"Gwaenchanayo, ChenChen. Uljima, chagiya..."

"Maafkan aku Noona. Maafkan aku yang tak pernah membalas semua pesanmu, maafkan aku yang tak pernah balik menghubungimu, maafkan aku _"

"Ssshhh... Sudah tak apa, ChenChen. Aku sudah tenang jika kau sudah tau ini. Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu, sayang. Jadi jangan menangis kumohon..." , Minseok menghapus airmata yang turun dari mata Jongdae.

"Hiks... Noona..." , Minseok melepas pelukan Jongdae.

"Maaf Jongdae-ya, Noona harus pergi sekarang."

"Noona, ANI! ANDWAE!"

Minseok tersenyum pada Jongdae untuk terakhir kalinya, "Annyeong..."

"HIKS... NOONA! NOONA!"

'HHHSSSHH'

Perlahan sosok Minseok menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin.

Jongdae nampak begitu frustasi, ia menyesal,sangat menyesal. Ia berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila, berteriak memanggil nama Minseok, tapi percuma Minseok sudah pergi jauh dan tak akan bisa kembali lagi.

WuFan yang menatap itu langsung meneteskan air matanya, ia jadi mengingat Minseok lagi. Ia yang iba langsung menghampiri Jongdae dan bercerita semua tentang Minseok.

Jongdae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya, dan besok ia berniat untuk pergi ke makam Minseok. Setelah selesai bercerita, WuFan pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu, karena Jongdae masih ingin berada disitu.

Jongdae yang hendak pergi mendadak memberhentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati sebuah cincin yang nampak seperti cincinnya.

"Ini cincin Noona kan?"

"Ne... Itu cincin Minseok-ssi." , Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang Yeoja yang nampak bersama Namja yang memberikannya surat itu.

"Benarkah.?"

"Ne... dia sudah sangat tenang sekarang.", Baekhyun lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas,menatap langit yang mulai gelap, Jongdae lalu mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

"Apa Noona ada disana?"

"Ne..."

Jongdae lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk Minseok, Yeoja yang sangat ia cintai.

'Annyeong.'

-M.C.L-

"Huh... Akhirnya selesai juga...", Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang empuknya, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang ia poutkan.

"Kau kenapa sih?" , Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol yang kesal langsung bangkit dan mencubit pipi Chanyeol yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Aw... Appo... Sakit bodoh." , Namun Baekhyun masih setia mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Kau mau apa, em...?"

"Bukankah kau bilang jika misi sudah selesai kau akan membawaku ke cafe Kyungsoo?", Baekhyun lalu melepas cubitannya.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Besok saja ne..."

"..."

"Ayolah jangan menjadi kekanak-kanakan ..."

"..."

"Aku janji besok kita pergi bersama Kyungsoo dan aku akan diam."

"Baiklah, setuju."

Chanyeol lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai menutup matanya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia mengikuti jejak Chanyeol, pergi ke alam mimpi.

'Cinta memang membuat orang menjadi kekanakkan.'

-M.C.L-

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

"Ah, itu pasti Kyungsoo." , Baekhyun mengikat tali sepatunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan ketika Chanyeol begitu antusias dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo.

'Ckck, dasar anak muda.'

"Annyeong, Chanyeol-ssi, Baekkie Eonni."

"Annyeong, Kyungsoo-ya. Tidak usah terlalu formal panggil saja aku Chanyeol Oppa."

"Cih, itu maumu." ,Baekhyun yang sudah selesai mengikat tali sepatu langsung mendpat deathglare tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Silahkan." , Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dibelakang.

"Baekkie Eonni, kenapa Oppa,? Apa ia sedang PMS ya?"

"Molla."

Setelah itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bercakap panjang dan membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri.

'Bosan TAT'

-M.C.L-

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku titip si Idiot ini. Ini uangnya jika dia mau makan." , Baekhyun lalu memberikan satu lembar uang sebesar 50ribu won pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ne. Selamat bekerja, Eonni. Jja, Chan Oppa."

"Ne." , Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar sedangkan Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya jengkel.

'Huh... sial.'

Baekhyun mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya menjadi Cleaning Service.

Namun perkerjaannya terhenti ketika ada sosok WuFan dan seseorang.

Namun bukan karena WuFan yang membuat dirinya terhenti, namun karena 2 sosok hantu yang berada dibelakang WuFan dan seseorang itu.

'YA TUHAN, EOTTOKHAE?'

Dan mendadak salah satu hantu yang berada dibelakang seseorang itu menatapnya, membuat Baekhyun harus berpikir cepat.

Aha! Ia tau bagaimana caranya. Ia harus menyentuh WuFan. Dengan cepat ia berpura-pura berlari kecil ke arah WuFan dan benar saja dua sosok itu menghilang.

"Hah, kau lagi, kau lagi. Bisakah kau menjauh dariku?"

"Mianhae... Mianhae..."

"Sudahlah CEO Wu, dia kan tak sengaja."

"Dia sepertinya memang sudah gila PresDir Kim."

"Sudahlah tak apa. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." , Seseorang itu tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Ne, Kamshahamnida."

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. WuFan dan PresDir Kim pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka kembali.

'Orang itu baik sekali.'

-M.C.L-

"Ah lelahnya..." , Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya ketika ia hendak tidur. Namun si Idiot itu malah keluyuran membuat dia harus mencari si Idiot itu dulu.

"Ya Idiot kau dimana?" , Baekhyun berjalan pergi menelusuri lorong Apartementnya,mencari si Idiot Park Chanyeol. Dan ternyata si Idiot itu sedang berada ditempat Kyungsoo.

'SHIT! Aku sudah mencarinya susah-susah,ia malah sedang berduaan dengan Kyungsoo.'

-M.C.L-

"Oh... begitu."

"Ne."

Chanyeol mengangguk layaknya seekor Anjing yang sedang belajar dengan Tuannya.

"Kau membantu Baekkie Eonni menyelesaikan misinya? Wah Daebak."

"Kamsha."

Chanyeol tersenyum malu ketika Kyungsoo memujinya. 'Oh Tuhan, kenapa dia cantik sekali sih?'

"KYAAA!"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang mendadak jongkok dan menutup kuping serta matanya erat.

'Dia kenapa?'

-M.C.L-

'_Chogiyo~'_

"Pergi,pergi!"

Baekhyun berlari kecil ketika sosok yang ia temui tadi siang menghampirinya.

Baekhyun menatap kebelakang dan sosok itu ternyata sudah tak ada.

'Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi ya?'

Baekhyun yang merasa sudah tak dikejar lagi, menghentikan larinya dan mulai menatap kedepan.

"KYAAA!"

Namun sialnya, sosok itu ternyata ada didepannya. Baekhyun lalu berjongkok dan menutup mata serta telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Pergi, kumohon... Aku sangat lelah hari ini..."

'_Jebal juseyo~'_

**TBC**

Annyeong, author akhirnya publish FF ini setelah sekian lama/?. Maaf Author baru publish, soalnya author baru beres UKK. Mian klo FF ini gak buat greget, dan maaf banget, karena FF yang tadinya mendramatis menjadi comedy seperti ini.

Entah mengapa author jadi seperti ini, mungkin karena teman-teman author yang idiot sama kayak Chanyeol, atau bahkan lebih idiot lagi.

Big Thanks for: NS Yoonji , KarlinaAmelia, AmeliaDianS, Gigi onta, Byun, chanbaekjjang, parkchanbyunbaek, EXO Love EXO, ChenMinDongsaeng14, KenBaekhyun56.

Thanks buat semua reader, dan thanks buat Eonni peng-inspirasi,sekian dari author and last...

Review Please~.


End file.
